Perks of being a hero
by KindnessandCreativityLovechild
Summary: Finn is known as one of Ooo's greates heroes. And sure being a hero's tiring and dangerous.But every now and then,the "perks" of being one can make it all worthwhile


**Me:Hey fellow writers! I'm back and with a new story! And our main character for this one is none other than...**

**Dan the technician:Open the curtains!**

***curtains open* **

**Me:Finn!**

**Finn:Aw yeah! So Adventuring Auhtor you were about to say that this fanfic would be a... **

**Me:A SMUT! Bet most of you weren't expecting that huh? **

**Finn:Wait,A SMUT!? YOU SAID IT WOULD BE A ROMANTIC ONE! **

**Me:Wait, you didn't hear me say "erotic" at the end? **

**Finn:Obviously! Oh gob in this one I'm gonna have a harem,practice polygamy,be a dad of many kids...(starts curling into a ball) **

**Me:Um...Finn will be fine! Right Finn! Finn? **

**Finn:Harem...Polygamy...Kids...Many...**

**Me:Ok,he'll get over it,I'm sure he , I apologize if this one's terrible but try to enjoy it! **

**Finn:Harem...Polygamy...Kids...Many...Harem...Polygamy...Kids...Many...Harem... **

**Me:He'll be fine,eventually! **

**Dan the technician:Screen black out! First scene! **

Act I,Part A-"Breakfast" at night

Finn was having a blast in the Breakfast Kingdom! He had just returned from his two-year adventure and he was now 17. A lot of kingdoms held banquets and parties in honor of his return,but so far, the Breakfast Kingdom was holding the best party! Finn was surprised that this kingdom would host its party at night,but he didn't care about that now,he was dancing his heart out when something occured in his mind, Breakfast Princess wasn't seen anywhere,and she was the host of this decided to go and find her,after all, her guest of honor just arrived! "Finn,her royal breakfastness would like to talk to you in private", said one of BP's younger sisters, Strudel Princess said. "Sure thing SP", Finn replied kindly. "But where is she now?", Finn asked."She's waiting by the door of her room",SP replied.

_A few minutes later..._

Finn saw BP standing by the doorway of her so gorgeous and beautiful,her appearance has matured a lot. She now had a slimmer and curvacious body,her egg white hair was now longer,and she grew taller ,Finn also had grown too, he was now 6"5 in height,he had a broader back and shoulders,he also gained well-built muscles and now had a line across one of his now,BP wore a strapless dress made out of waffles,a necklace made out of eggs and a bacon headgarter. "I've been looking for you Finn,please come in my room",BP told Finn while eyeing his was wearing a jacket and a t-shirt which were both blue,his pants were a darker shade of blue,and he also wore fingerless gloves that were stepped inside BP's room and noticed that the room had a nice and sweet aroma and that not much lights were on,the only light in the room came from a lamp that actually had dim and not so bright lights,BP's bed was neat but had some white flower petals on was going to question the look of the room when BP suddenly pushed him onto the bed." . .DOING!?", Finn asked her only to have BP remove her necklace and headgarter "Say Finn,are you attracted to anyone?", BP asked him while undoing the zipper of her dress."Well...Um...I'm not...Really into anyone now",Finn said while blushing and looking at the door,only to be disappointed to learn that, like the windows in this room,was locked."Good",BP said while slipping off her dress and showing off her bra that had bacon for strings and had sunny side up eggs to cover for her underwear,she just covered her most private part using bacon held by a walked over to Finn,who was now no longer full but "very hungry", he decided to take lead. Finn immediately kissed BP with passion while placing his hand on her butt,BP squealed when Finn squeezed her butt."I don't know what I'm doing or what went over me...I'm sorry B.." ,Finn said,worried that he hurt BP only to have her place her finger on his lips"Shhh,it's okay,I brought you here to show you what I felt for you ever since you started being a hero",BP said while stroking some of Finn's hair, which were sticking out of his hat,suddenly an idea came into BP's slowly put her hand under Finn's hat and then pulled it upwards,slowly revealing his gorgeous blonde hair,which was messy but made Finn look hotter than he already placed his arms around her waist while BP placed her hands on his then pushed BP onto the bed,now showing dominance in his first moment of intimacy. He removed his jacket then he removed his shirt,his abs were now seen by BP's widened slowly got on top of BP and kissed her again,this time there was a french kiss and after a few seconds,the two lovers' tongues were dancing around and playing with each stopped their kiss,then he started kissing BP on the neck,his kisses were soft and tender and full of passion once moaned while saying something to Finn "You know,ever since you saved me from the Ice King, I started having feelings for you, but you were too preoccupied with PB and FP, that you barely noticed me",BP said, voice becoming a bit stopped kissing for a bit and then stared at BP for a long time,his intense dark blue eyes reflected BP's sad face. "All,this time you felt something for me?",Finn slowly noded and blushed, "Why didn't you tell me,I could've done something about it!?", Finn said and before BP could reply, he literally ate her bra and now drooled over BP's beauty."Make...Me...Yours...Finn...Darling",BP begged,Finn blushed a little,no girl ever called him darling before(except his mom).Finn started licking BP's neck,then he allowed his tongue to go lower and onto her breasts,he was now licking her nipple in a circular motion,while massagging the felt her heart beat so fast,she was now making love with the one man she secretely loved for years,her mind told her to command Finn to do something, "Please...Go...Lower...Explore me like an uncharted valley",BP begged again."Alright,my love",Finn replied,making BP blush started kissing BP's entrance to tease her,once he decided she's had enough,he started licking her vagina,his tongue was going deeper and deeper,"Oh Finn,you feel so good,you're mine now",BP said while moaning once again."I love you,BP",Finn said after giving BP some oral."You mean it?",BP asked,"Yes",Finn replied,kissing her once more. "If you don't believe me,I'll prove it",Finn said,he removed his pants,then his boxers,showing off his erect cock."I want to enter you and make you mine",Finn said with a very deep voice,"Do it,give me your seed",BP ,Finn slid his cock into BP's pussy,he kissed her again,for a long ,Finn released his sperm into BP's body,her womb waiting for a few minutes of being inside her, Finn slowly removed his cock then collapssed onto the bed,next to BP. "FINN!",BP said,worried that her lover would become unconscious. "No,it's okay,I'm fine,just tired after I lost my virginity and probably stole yours",Finn said while blushing."You did,YOU are my first Finn",BP said,covering both of them with a blanket,a small and content smile on her face."I love you Finn",BP told him while stroking his cheek then his hair."I love you too,BP",Finn replied as his lover two snuggled up and fell fast asleep while the party went on."I think I heard screaming and moaning coming from upstairs!",A banana guard that was an attendant in the party said,"Do you think we should check it out?",his fellow banana guard ,toast princess and strudel princess went up to them "Don't worry,everything's fine,just loosen up a little,you're in a party for Gob's sake",Toast Princess told the two banana guards,"Yeah loosen up a little,the two of you!",SP said."Okay",the guards saud before walking away to dance."Congrats sis,you outdid yourself today",TP and SP both whispered happily.


End file.
